supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-10060731-20160217163915
Das Mädchen, welches wohl Mei war, hob das Schwert und greift Connor an. Es gelang ihm aber noch auszuweichen. Er will sie beruhigen, aber das war nicht leicht. " Mei, was soll das ? Hör auf !! " rief er, aber sie lies sich nicht davon abhalten, weiter auf ihn loszugehen. Sie schlug immer wieder auf ihn zu und verletzte ihn dann doch am Arm. " Ah, Mist ", sagte er, als er die Wunde hält, welche aber nur leicht blutet. Mei sah ihre Chance und stieß zu... aber Connor hielt die Klinge auf. " Verdammt Mei, was ist in dich gefahren ? " brüllte er, während er versucht, die Klinge aubzuhalten, aus ihm Kebab zu machen. Dann sah sie ihn an mit ihren Augen... diese blutroten Augen. " Ich bin wieder da " Connor bekam kurz einen Schock. Er wusste, was diese Augen bedeuten und dachte nur " Oh Nein ". Es gelang ihm dann, das Schwert von ihm weg zu stoßen, aber hatte sehr flausige Gefühle. Er will versuchen, Mei von ihrer Dunkelheit zu befreien... mal wieder. " Okay, Mei. Hör zu: Du wirst wieder von der Finsternis beherrscht. Lass mich dir helfen und wir können es wieder einsperren ". Wie eine Hexe lachte sie nur über seinen Bekehrungsversuch " Oh, du dummer kleiner Mensch. Mei ist weg.... und sie kommt nie wieder. Solange war ich hier eingeschlossen, aber nun gehört dieser Körper entgütlig mir ''". Aber Connor blieb bei seiner Überzeugung, dass Mei noch da ist. " Nein, du lügst. Sie ist noch da ", sagte er ihr entschlossen ins Gesicht. Ihr war es egal, was er glaubt. Sie wollte ihn nur töten und greift ihn an. Connor wich ihr knapp aus und er sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als sich zu verwandeln. Doch als er seine Kräfte aktivieren will.... Kann er es nicht. Er konnte sich nicht verwandeln. " Was zum Teufel ? Wieso kann ich mich nicht verwandeln ? " fragte er sich selbst und betrachtete sich aus Unwissenheit. " ''Oh Was denn ? Kann der kleine Wayne kein Feuer aufbringen ? Komm und spiel mit mir ''" Connor konnte nur noch sein eignes Engelschwert benutzen. Er zog es, bereit zu kämpfen, doch teleportierte sich Darkmei sekundenschnell und schlug ihm die Klinge aus der Hand. Connor hatte nun weder Kräfte noch Schwert und stand seiner Freundin engtgegen, welches nach seinem Leben trachtet. Ihm bleib nur noch eine Chance: Er musste fliehen. Er rannte den Weg zurück, den er her kam, aber sie stellte sich ihm im Weg. " ''Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen ", die Lippen leckend und lächzend nach Blut. Connor fand dann einen Eingang in das Wohnhaus und fackelte nicht lange. Er nahm die Füße in die Hand und lief hindurch, als auf einmal es hinter ihm explodierte. Darkmei muss wohl irgendwas auf ihn geworfen haben. Jedenfalls war die Explosion so stark das der Eingang zusammenbrach und Connor grad noch so sich in Sicherheit brachte. Doch war es nun stockdunkel geworden und konnte nicht mahl mehr die hand vor Augen sehen. Er versuchte im Dunklen zu gehen und stieß auf eine Wand, aber sie fühlte sich nicht an wie eine Wohnzimmerwand.... Eher wie eine Höhlenwand. Als er dann doch Licht brauchte, fiel ihm sein Handylicht ein und leuchtete den Raum ab. " What the Fuck ? " sprach er heraus, als er sich in einer Art unterirdischen Tunnel fand. Als er versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, entdeckte er schließlich auch einen Durchgang. Über ihm stand etwas geschrieben und es schien henochsich zu sein. Wegen seiner Seelenverbindung zu Sariel konnte er etwas Henochisch und lass den Text vor. Übersetzt hieß es: " Lasst, die ihr eintretet, alle Hoffnung fahren " Das klang nicht gut für ihn. Ihm wurde richtig mulmig. Er fragte sich nur, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Und als würde es nicht schon schlimm genug, wurde es noch besser. Eine vertraute Stimme ertönte durch den Raum " Da bist du ja ''" Die roten Augen flimmerten im Dunkeln und auch hier versuchte Connor erneut, sich zu verwandeln... wieder ohne Erfolg. Er rennt durch den Tunnel, im Nacken hängend das Teufelsweib, und versuchte, sie abzuschütteln. plötzlich brach der Boden unter ihm und er fiel in eine endlose Tiefe, bis den Boden erreichte, doch hatte er sich komischerweise nicht verletzt. Der Aufprall war zwar hart, doch wirklich schlimme Verletzungen hatte er nicht, geschweige denn, den Sturz überlebt. Er griff nach seinem Handy, welches Risse bekam, aber noch funktionierte. Am liebsten hätte er die anderen kontaktiert, doch bekam er keinen Empfang. Von oben hörte er noch Darkmei schreien " ''DU KANNST NICHT ENTKOMMEN.... GENAUSO, WIE DIE ZUKUNFT NICHT VERHINDERT WERDEN KANN ". Auch wenn Connor diese Worte missfallen, wollte er grad nur eins: So schnell wie möglich hier verschwinden.